Various vehicles include ratchet tie-downs or connection locations to attach various ratchet tie-downs. These ratchet tie-downs are used to secure cargo and other various objects within storage areas of vehicles. Typically, a ratchet tie-down includes two straps that extend from opposite sides of the ratchet tie-down, the first strap being of a finite length and connecting to a sidewall of a vehicle, and the second strap being adjustable through use of the ratchet tie-down for placing tension upon the ratchet tie-down system. This configuration causes the ratchet tie-down mechanism to be suspended between the two straps such that various vibration and other movement of the ratchet tie-down mechanism is possible during operation of a vehicle.